Electrical devices and electrical systems utilize wiring harnesses, also known as connectors, to couple wires to the device or system. Wiring harnesses typically include a rigid body, internal wirings, and conductive retainers for coupling external wires to the wiring harness. These conductive retainers are typically made of metal strips that hold conductive portions of external wirings in compression against another surface.
To connect these external wirings to a wiring harness, the insulating sleeve covering the external wire is removed from an end of the external wire. This end of the wire is then inserted into the wiring harness where it engages the conductive retainer. The conductive retainer holds the external wire in compression against another surface of the wiring harness. The conductive retainer is coupled to internal wirings in the wiring harness, which are in turn connected to the electrical device or electrical system. In this manner, the wiring harness connects external wirings to the device or system.